Frankenwolf Week
by DontDeny
Summary: All the short stories/drabbles I wrote for Frankenwolf Week on Tumblr.
1. Red and Black

'Red, the colour of desire, black, the colour of despair'

Since coming from a Land Without Colour, Victor was always so intrigued by the colours around him. He was more aware of it here in Storybrooke than he had been in the Enchanted Forest. The thing he loved most about colours is that they have different meanings. He loved learning these little things about this world and Ruby was usually the one to teach him.  
Since she saved him that fateful day on the docks, their relationship had been different. They were friends now, but it seemed like much more than that. He went to the diner everyday to see her and when he was working and she wasn't, she came to visit him at the hospital. He had always thought that she was beautiful, even before the curse had lifted, but now as Victor, instead of , he was determined to treat her like any lady should be.  
He had a day off work so he was just strolling around Storybrooke since the weather was nice, when he came across a flower shop, Game of Thorns. He saw all the wonderful colours they had to offer and wondered in.  
Meanwhile, Ruby was bored stiff at the diner. She had promised she'd work today since she'd missed a shift last week because she had been on a picnic with Victor. But since the weather was so nice, everyone was staying outside, so she had nothing to do.  
She was facing away from the door when she heard the bell ring and quickly turned around to face the customer.  
"Victor!" She exclaimed, giving him her happiest grin. She noticed that he had his hands behind his back. "What have you got there, Victor?" She asked.  
"Wait. Come out and I'll show you." So she took her apron off and came out from behind the counter.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
"Really, Victor?" She teased, doing what he said. He placed the gift into her hands, she opened her eyes and gasped.  
"Oh Victor, they're beautiful." In her hands were a bunch of roses, in her favourite colour, red.  
"Do you know what red means?" He asked.  
"What's that?"  
"Desire." They both grinned at each other.  
"You know, the diners been slow today and Granny is out."  
He grinned and picked her up off the ground and ran with her to the nearest room.


	2. With My Dying Breath

"NO!" Ruby screamed as she saw some kind of spell hit Victor square in the chest.  
She immediately ran over to him and he was groaning in pain. She just about managed to pick him up.  
"Come on, Victor, we've got to get you to the hospital."  
"No." He croaked.  
"Victor, this is no time to be heroic!"  
He managed a smile. "They won't help me there."  
She nodded and took him to the only place she could think of; the bed and breakfast. She broke into the nearest room, no one was going to be using it any time soon, and placed Victor on the bed.  
"I have to do something, I have to help you." Tears were streaming down her face as she watched her loved one dying in front of her.  
An idea popped into her head. "The blue fairy! She can help us! Please, Victor, I have to try."  
He nodded in agreement and just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in closer.  
"If this doesn't work, know that I love you."  
She smiled through her tears. "I love you too."


	3. Moonless Night

Ruby could tell when the full moon was coming. Even though she could control her wolf now, the full moon was still when she was at her strongest. But tonight was her favourite kind of night; a moonless night. She took the evening off from the diner and wondered into the woods. She liked to just lie on a blanket and stare at the sky.  
As she lay back, a noise from the bushes startled her and she became fully alert, until she saw who it was.  
"Victor!" She scolded. "You scared me!"  
"Sorry! I saw you coming here and I just wanted to see you."  
She smiled at him and put her arms around him, leaning up to kiss him.  
"You know you saw me yesterday right?" She teased.  
He rolled his eyes jokingly. "I know that! But I know how you feel about the moonless night."  
She took his hand and brought him over to her blanket and they lay down together staring at the sky.  
Being here in Storybrooke was strange these days after it almost destroyed. And Victor being here, which she was so thankful for. She'd be forever grateful to the Blue Fairy for that. Since he almost died and told her he loved her, they began to spend all their free time together. And she loved it.  
The moonless night though, was something that she had never experienced with him. She'd only told him about it. But here under the stars with him felt so perfect. She smiled to herself.  
Victor looked at her. "What you so happy about?!"  
She snuggled up to him. "Being with you."  
He kissed her softly and put his arm around her. They stayed that way until they both drifted off to sleep on this beautiful moonless night.


	4. Lightning

As part of her curse, Regina had thought it would be oh so hilarious to make Victor scared of lightning. And despite now knowing who he truly was now, that was a trait that stuck with him. And an embarrassing one at that.  
But when lighting came in the night, he started shivering like crazy and couldn't sleep. The shivering he was doing woke up the person next to him.  
"Victor." She said, still half asleep. "Are you okay?"  
"No, not really." He admitted.  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes to feel more awake and looked at him. A look of concern passed over her face when she saw him. She stroked his arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I'mscaredoflightning." He blurted out quickly.  
Ruby still heard him though and smiled at him. "Victor, why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's embarrassing, especially considering who I am.."  
She giggled. "Victor, I'm petrified of most dogs. Except Pongo, obviously. If that doesn't shout ironic then I don't know what does."  
He smiled at her. "You're the best."  
"I try." She teased. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
He nodded. And so she gave him a kiss, snuggled into him and drifted back off to sleep. He smiled to himself to have such a wonderful woman in his life. He kissed her forehead and for the first time in a long time, slept peacefully through lightning.


	5. Pitchforks

Before the town was very almost blown to smithereens, a few people had managed to cross into Storybrooke and that was definitely not good. These people, they were set on ridding the world of magic and that included werewolves. Now, Ruby at this point, was used to it since it had happened in the Enchanted Forest before and once in Storybrooke when King George was out to get revenge. And those times she could deal with it and had managed to control the wolf.  
Somehow these people knew that she was a werewolf and once more she was chased, in her human form no less, around the town with pitchforks.  
However, this time, the rest of the town were busy fighting their own battles. She'd have to do this on her own. She tried to contain the wolf though until she felt it was needed. She turned to the crowd of stunned people staring at her with their pitchforks and she held up her hands as if she was being arrested. Her versus the crowd, staring down at each other.  
Out of nowhere, someone in the middle of the crowd shouted at her.  
"Back down, Wolfie, or the Doctor gets it!"  
They shoved Victor out of the crowd onto the floor and she growled. One of the men at the front kicked him and she couldn't take that.  
"Not my boyfriend, you bastards!" And with that, she pounced into her wolf form and went berserk.  
Afterwards, once she had sorted that problem out, Victor had got up and kissed her. "You saved my life. Again."  
"Now you owe me." She teased.  
"I think I can make it up to you." He said suggestively.  
She raised her eyebrows in delight and kissed him hungrily.  
"Wait, Victor, you do realise there's still a war going on?"  
"All the more reason to make our last moments count."  
She grinned and dragged him to the nearest room they could find.


	6. Of Monsters And Men

Ruby had gone to spend an evening with her girlfriends down at the Rabbit Hole, now that everything was all sorted out within Storybrooke. Victor was perfectly fine with it. Except for one thing; for the first time in over a year, he'd have to sleep on his own. Now, that never used to be a problem but he had begun to have nightmares when the curse broke. With Ruby staying with him, these nightmares had gone away but since she wasn't here, he was sure that they would come back.

And sure enough as soon as he drifted off to sleep, the nightmares came. At first, they were just about his family. Images of his mother's death. His father not caring. Gerhardt becoming something he wasn't. But the nightmares got worse. He started dreaming about Ruby being caused pain because of his work. Experimenting on her. He would never do such a thing but the images were so vivid. He felt himself being shook.

"Victor! Victor, wake up!" He heard the voice.

His eyes snapped open and Ruby was sat in front of him.

"Oh, Ruby, thank God." He great breathed. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Wolf hearing, Victor, I could hear you screaming."

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. You deserve better than me. You can't even enjoy a night out without me having nightmares. I'm such a monster."

"Victor Frankenstein!" She scolded. "You take that back right now!"

He looked her in the eyes and she continued.

"Honey, you're not a monster, you're a man. A man that I am in love with, may I add. It's not your fault you get nightmares. We'll just work through it like we do with everything."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were just you and I love you for that."

"And I love you."

"Plus you're really great in bed." She teased.

He grinned at her. "Oh really?"

"I made need some reminding though."

"Well, I'd be happy to help." And he kissed her, dragging her into the bed for the night.


	7. White Wedding

Ruby came out from the dressing room and everyone around her gasped in delight. She took a look at herself in the mirror and stared for a long while.

"Are you sure this isn't too much, Snow?" She asked her closest friend. "I mean do I even have to wear white? Everybody already knows that me and Victor.."

"RUBY!" Snow scolded, interrupting her sentence. Snow pointed her head in Henry's direction and Ruby nodded.

"I mean erm, yeah, white is fine." She studied herself in the mirror for a moment. "This is it. This is the dress I'll get married in."

Ruby Lucas was getting married. Every time she thought about it she smiled to herself. She never thought she would end up finding someone to be with let alone someone who wanted to marry her. Everyday she looked down at her engagement ring and was so blissfully happy. The man she was marrying was none other than Victor Frankenstein. Sound crazy? Add in the fact that she was a werewolf and it's a plot from sort of weird reality show. But she didn't care. Since the day she saved his life, her and Victor had been connected in a way that she never had been to another person. She fell in love with him and when he proposed to her, of course she said yes.

Ruby didn't care how her wedding looked, all she cared about was that it was Victor she was marrying. However, her head bridesmaid (and best friend) had other ideas. She was after all, Snow White and she was determined to give Ruby a fabulous wedding. Ruby went along with it because, well hey, she only wanted to get married this one time and it might as well be perfect. It was the first wedding to happen in Storybrooke and even though it was only in the town hall, Snow made sure that it would look amazing. The day before the wedding, Snow decorated the hall with red and white roses.

The morning of the wedding arrived and Ruby was nervous. She was excited but scared that something would go wrong. Everything seemed so perfect though. She had stayed with Snow and Charming the night before so that she wouldn't see Victor. Apparently, Snow was a sucker for tradition too. The bridesmaids (Snow, Belle and Emma) wore purple dresses and although Emma looked uncomfortable, the both of them looked amazing. Henry was the ring bearer and Paige was flower girl. Granny would be the one who would walk her down the aisle.

The bells from the clock tower rang out and it was time to head to the church. All the guests, the best man (Jefferson) and the groom himself were all waiting.

They all turned to the door to see the bridal party enter. Victor did not turn until Jefferson nodded at him. He looked at Ruby and even though she had known all along that this is what she wanted, this made it even more so. The way he looked at her, no one could deny that he didn't have feelings for her.

She got to the alter and Victor lifted off her vail. "You look so beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I love you." And he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

The only person in town who had a licence to conduct a wedding was Rumpel (they had learnt not to question these things) and he started the ceremony.

"Do you Ruby Lucas take Victor Frankenstein to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Victor Frankenstein take Ruby Lucas to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He took her and kissed her softly but then tilted her back kissing her properly right there and everyone cheered. And now, their married life began.


End file.
